Game of Shadows
by MB234
Summary: Grant Ward and the reader get caught in a tight situation... This is a Grant Ward/Female Reader oneshot, for now just a solitary chapter, but if enough people want it, I could expand it and make a series of one shots based on various imagines or idea that can form a cohesive story. Please let me know if you liked what you read or if you want more, thanks!


Squinting hard into the inky darkness cloaking the long abandoned train station you adjusted your grip on the SHIELD standard issue .9mm pistol, the sweaty fingers you had curled around it slipping against the cool metal. Nerves and adrenaline flooded your veins, making your heart hammer in your chest wildly as you struggled to maintain your agent appropriate composure. Even though this was not your first mission it wasn't too far from it. You were a gun for hire, trained and groomed not by SHIELD, but employed by them nonetheless. You were brought on retainer because of your skills in the field, called into action to provide tactical backup to Agent Phil Coulson's team soon after you had been cleared for field work. You were glad to have escaped the mountains of SHIELD paperwork and binding protocol boxing you in red tape, preferring to work alone or with a competent partner

So far you were finding SHIELD field work to be more challenging and rewarding than you'd ever expected, each successful mission a validation of your training and your new status as an agent. For every low moment there was an intoxicating high, for every cut, bruise or fight there was a moment of awe, of joy, something beautiful.

The Moroccan night you were currently skulking through was pleasantly balmy, the desert heat dampened by the cool blanket of night. Though you were immediately grateful, for it spared you excess perspiration due to sweat and exertion, you felt a spike of regret that you couldn't enjoy it in different circumstances.

As a stray moon beam glanced off a sand dune in the distance you inwardly sighed; oh yes, you most definitely would've stopped to appreciate it fully if you weren't currently evading several angry border patrol officers, their footsteps echoing ominously through the crumbling structure. A stealthier, more muffled set of footsteps trudged by your sight, their rhythmic fall both assuring and familiar to you. You shot a glance at the stoic profile of Grant Ward, his moonlit features both minimally softened and beautifully enhanced by the soft white-blue glow. Even though you were a new addition to Coulson's team you had been trusted to carry out a no-hitches mission with Ward to escort a SHIELD protected diplomat safely across the Moroccan border to a safe house. That part of the mission had been a breeze, it was the arrest evasion and extraction phase that you were having some trouble with.

Now, as you felt sand wiggling into your socks and sweat beading down your temples, you could readily admit that you were a little in over your head.

"We need somewhere to lay low," You murmured, the increased volume of the border patrol officers steps snapping you back into action. He grumbled a noise in agreement and took the lead, his steps assured and confident. The dark slope of his shoulders rising and falling in front of you worked to calm your thundering heart, helping you focus on the simple task of finding shelter.

You had become accustomed to working alone, you found it less of a burden, but you could grudgingly admit that, with the right partner, it was nice to have someone to cover your ass. You were discovering that you and Ward worked well together; you filled in each other's gaps and had one another's back easily. You had heard that such a partnership in the field was rare and you were grateful for it now, when your lives were on the line.

Harsh, angry voices suddenly cut through the still air, closer than ever. You and Ward shared a meaningful look, knowing that your search was now ten times more pressing. You both scanned the steel columns and darkened shadows of the dilapidated station, looking for optimal coverage.

"There," He grated, nodding his head towards a small, nearly undetectable enclave of collapsed beams, his steady fingers curving around yours as he started towards your intended hiding space. You were mildly surprised by the touch, agents usually kept a professional distance but this mission was different. Ward was different. Throughout the last few days of the mission you and Grant had enjoyed a comfortable rapport, talking easily, sharing combat stories. He seemed increasingly curious about your training and that despite your non-SHIELD cultivated skills you could keep up with him. Just earlier that day he'd nearly taken a bullet in the thigh to keep you safe while you were under heavy fire. Despite how much you teased him about his rigid values and religious following of protocol he was a valuable partner in the field. He really had your back out here, that knowledge both comforting you and endearing him to you. You let him steer you, sensing his concern for you in this tense moment, grateful for his steeling presence, interlocking your fingers tighter as he helped to guide you under the fallen steel.

In the preceding frenzy you hadn't thought about the logistics of being in an enclosed space with Ward, but as you straightened up and felt his very warm chest pressed up against your back, a new, strangely erotic reality set in. You gulped heavily, grateful that he couldn't see your reddening cheeks, intensely aware of the heat of his body. You lost your footing briefly, distracted by the way his broad, muscled chest curved over your slim back, his towering frame dwarfing you. The strong band of his arm immediately curved around your waist, holding you firmly upright and in place against him.

"Sorry-" You managed to rasp out, his delicious scent permeating the air around you, making you lick your lips hungrily at the sudden urge to whirl around and press soft kisses against the warm skin of his neck.

"Shh," He replied, though you could hear the hint of a smile in his voice. That combined with the fact that he hadn't moved his arm made you suspect Grant Ward was quite possibly flirting with you. You scoffed incredulously, craning your neck to try to get a better look at his face, getting only an eyeful of stubble covered jaw instead.

"Ward, are you-" You started, but were cut off when his free hand snaked around your head to cover your mouth firmly but gently, taking care that you could breathe. Heat immediately flooded your body, his dominating actions causing a blistering arousal to roar to life within you. You cursed inwardly, knowing full well that this was neither the time nor the place, but you couldn't help it. A dominant man had always been a huge turn on for you, and Grant Ward was exceptionally good at filling that role.

"Quiet," Came his soft whisper right at your ear, his hot breath fanning across your skin, sending tingles skittering in its wake. You barely suppressed the moan vibrating from your throat right before you heard tromping footsteps encroaching quickly on your hiding space. Your heart raced in your chest, hammering so loudly you were sure it would give your position away.

"Relax, they won't find us," He whispered into your ear that didn't have a com in it, his voice barely audible to avoid detection, "We're safe, I promise." His words were exactly what you needed to hear. That assurance, combined with the drowsy warmth of his body and his gentle fingers that had begun stroking your waist worked to calm you quickly. You closed your eyes and breathed evenly through your nose, resting your head back against his firm chest. Pressed against him like this you could perceive the calm, steady beat of his own heart through the layers of clothing gracing his form, the echoing rhythm beating in tandem with your own.

Seconds ticked by, lengthening immeasurably until all that echoed in your ears was the blood rushing through your veins. Finally, mercifully, the footsteps faded and the voices ceased. For a few tensely silent moments you both waited, frozen, listening intently. Only when you were sure you were safe did you relax, releasing a pent up breath, leaning back more fully into him. Thankfully his arms only tightened around you, his hand moving from your mouth to brush a few strands of hair off your neck, his teasing fingers resuming their stroking, his lips still so close to your ear you could practically feel them.

"Ward…" You purred in his arms, canting your head to the side to expose the delicate skin of your neck to him, wanting to feel his warm breath fanning your skin, his hot mouth covering your flesh.

"Grant," He corrected in a gentle rasp as he ran his lips along the column of your throat, pausing over the spot where your pulse hammered the strongest, "Call me Grant."

"Grant," You echoed, liking the way the syllable rolled off your tongue, "I'm fairly certain that this goes against your precious protocol," You finished, unable to stop the smile curving your lips. You felt his answering smile against your neck as he traced his lips feather light up your neck. You were relatively new to field work but you were pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be this much heavy petting involved.

"You don't give a damn about SHIELD protocol," He rasped, no doubt feeling the effects of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, emboldening both him and the hand that he was slipping under your top to grip your hip tightly, his thumb tracing light circles into your skin, "I have to admit that it might be rubbing off on me."

You had to bite your lip to stifle the delighted chuckle that threatened to spill from you at his words. Arching into his touch you mustered a wave of courage and whirled in his arms, gleefully noting the mild surprise and delight etched into his features. Your hands locked behind his nape, your fingers threading into his close cropped hair just the way you'd been dying to do for days. One of his hands tightened at the small of your back, pressing you to him while his other hand clutched your nape, cradling your neck as you looked up at him.

"What you did earlier today, almost taking that bullet for me, that wasn't protocol," you whispered, meeting his dark eyes, "that was you making the choice to protect me. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," He replied earnestly, shock and a hint of a smile coloring his expression, "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

You smiled at his words, a pleasant warmth spreading in your chest. "I'm used to working alone," You confessed, speaking openly as you dropped your gaze to study the light weave of his black tactical jacket, "But being on this mission with you," You paused to collect your thoughts, trying to put your emotions into words, "It's incredible knowing someone has your back."

"We do make a good team," He replied as he gently cupped a hand around your jaw, making you meet his onyx eyes, which had gone surprisingly soft. Your pulse fluttered in your ears, desire mingling with adrenaline in your veins, the rushing combination giving you all sorts of naughty desires. It really wouldn't take much now for you to simply press your lips against his; they were so close to yours, his face canted low towards you, his large, firm chest so solid beneath your fingers. All thoughts of the mission drained from your lust soaked mind as you gazed up at him beneath your lashes.

"What SHIELD doesn't know won't hurt it, right?" You teased, your voice so soft you feared he hadn't heard you, but his answering grin chased those doubts away.

"Right," He rasped, his eyes darting to your parting lips hungrily, his head dipping down as though he meant to capture your lips with his, "SHIELD isn't the only one who can keep a secret," He was mere centimeters from you now, his touch so close you could nearly feel it.

Just as you had closed your eyes and tightened your hand on his nape, preparing to pull him down for a bruising kiss, the loud, insistent voice of Phil Coulson buzzed in your earpiece, "Agent Ward, state your current position, we're sending in an extraction team now."

You locked eyes with Ward, both your chests heaving and your pupils blown as you surveyed each other. After a brief pause in which it seemed that Ward actually considered mutiny, he reached up and pressed his own earpiece, relaying your current coordinates to Coulson. You took a step back as he spoke, the suddenly stifling space making your temples throb. Unfulfilled arousal pounded through you as you locked eyes with Ward again, a guilty grin curving his mouth, making an answering smile meet your lips.

Before either of you could say anything the thump of helicopter blades pierced the air, closing in quickly on you. With a flurry of spot lights and George of the Jungle style rope climbing you were hastily secured in the belly of a plane, no doubt headed towards The Bus. Only once you were strapped in and secured did you allow yourself to relax, slumping against the seat exhausted.

The pounding in your temples had only increased in intensity, most likely stress or lack of sleep induced, but annoying nonetheless. Huffing out a breath and struggling to achieve a comfortable pose you absently raised your gaze to find the dark glimmering eyes of Grant Ward fixed intently on you, making you freeze. There was a gleam to his gaze that hadn't been there before, a confidence that made you squirm in your seat. What had happened back there would not be simply brushed under the rug, filed away under hormone induced actions, that much was clear. When he licked those sinful lips of his your own lips parted, your body heating in answer to his action. His languid study of you was slow and sensual, his gaze progressing up and down your body leisurely, his wordless message reaching you loud and clear despite the numerous aircraft panels spanning the floor between you.

 _What SHIELD doesn't know…_


End file.
